Lost Forever
by Speedstreek360
Summary: Breakdown finds out what's happened to his mate. TF Prime, angsty, slash, no like no read.


I was wondering how Breakdown would react to Skyquake's death.

I think he didn't know about it until Starscream came back after attempting to use the dark Energon he stole. Screamer is bonded to one of Breakdown's sons, and he doesn't want to say anything to upset them. Knockout knows, but Screamer made him promise not to say anything.

Warning: angst, love scene

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, it belongs to Hasbro.

...

Lost Forever

...

Breakdown entered the med. bay, looking over a data pad, with his holo-glasses. Over the past centuries, his sight had gotten slightly blurry, so he wore them when it came to small texts.

To be honest, he was...happy.

He had looked over some of the energon maps, and had stumbled across the map his mate, Skyquake had used to get to the planet he was meant to guard. And when he had looked them over, with one of the Eradicons, he realized that they were exactly the same.

Which could only mean one thing: his mate was here on Earth somewhere!

The feeling of happiness however, faltered, when he saw Starscream in the med. bay, squawking angrily at Knockout.

Then he heard Knockout answered, "Honestly Starscream you need to take better care of yourself. Didn't you retrieve your limb?"

He snorted when he heard Starscream groan. The two mechs looked over.

"And what, exactly, is so funny?" Starscream snapped.

Breakdown rolled his yellow optics, "Nothing."

"My, you're in a good mood today. Smash some unsuspecting Eradicon this morning?" Knockout asked, while picking up a welder.

"Better," he smiled, "I found out my mate is on Earth somewhere, in dormant! I just gotta find him."

Starscream snapped his helm up, while Knockout dropped a wrench on his foot. The seeker's optics were wide, as they stared at the blue, white and silver mech. Knockout bit his lip, looking nervous.

"Ah...that's uh...great B.D.! Uh...c-could you go and get some energon cubes from the vault, I need to refuel my equipment," Knockout said, giving a reassuring smile.

Breakdown smiled, "Sure Knockout, be right back," he turned around, whistling happily.

As soon as he was out of ear shot, Knockout grabbed Starscream by the optic ridge and yanked him over to look at him. He glared right into his optics, teeth grit, and for a moment, Starscream recoiled back a little in fear.

"All right, Flyboy, you know something," Knockout growled, "And don't try and talk your way out of this one, I checked the coordinates the space bridge sent and picked you up from," he narrowed his optics further, "What did you do to Skyquake's grave?"

Starscream gulped, knowing that if he didn't answer truthfully, Knockout would murder him now, and ask more questions later. He reached behind his back, and pulled a huge claw-like hand out and dropped it on to the table. Knockout gasped, his jaw dropping.

Next thing Starscream knew, he had face and earful of angry yelling Knockout.

"AAAAGH! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm-!"

"DO YOU HAVE ANY NOTION OF HOW BREAKDOWN WILL REACT TO THIS?" Knockout roared, waving the dismembered limb in front of Screamer's face, "The LAST thing we need is a depressed Breakdown on this ship, do you hear me, Screamer? The last time he got into one of those, it ended with ME having to stay up for two nights in a row to give him tissues and comfort him! And worse..." he took a deep breath, "Imagine his sons' reactions to this! How do you think Dirge is going to handle this Screamer hmm?"

Starscream looked away in slight shame, when Knockout mentioned his bond-mate, who was currently out on patrol. Dirge and his brothers adored their father, and Dirge idolized him: he wanted to be a winged warrior, just like him.

How would he react to this? He would pull a Dead End, and Starscream wasn't sure if he could handle going through that again.

"I...had not considered the consequences of my actions, Knockout and I apologize for that, but...wait a little longer before telling Breakdown that Skyquake has been permanently off-lined," Starscream said, "We don't need another warrior our of commission at the moment."

"And...how exactly am I supposed to hide this?" Knockout waved the limb in front of Starscream's face plates.

And that's when they heard a crash. Both looked over, and their optics widened beyond their limits.

Breakdown stood there, shattered energon cubes on the floor, at his feet, and staining them with the much needed liquid. He was shaking, as he stared at the limb in Knockout's hand.

The three mechs didn't break eye contact, none said a word, afraid that the entire world would shatter with even a small whisper.

Then, Breakdown pointed a trembling finger at the hand in Knockout's arm.

"That..." his voice was broken, "That's..."

Knockout looked away, unable to look his best friend in the optics.

Starscream gaped, as Breakdown gave him a pleading look, trying to keep his lips from trembling harshly.

"P-Please...Please Commander..." he choked back a cry, "Please tell me it's not...it's not..."

Starscream looked his mother-in-law straight in the optics, without flinching.

"I'm afraid it is his Breakdown," he whispered, "He...was off-lined by the earth-bound Autobots."

Breakdown stared for a moment, his amber optics wide, and he reached over and held his arm to his side, before looking at Knockout.

"Did you...know about this...?' he whispered.

Knockout rolled his lips for a moment, before he felt the tears flow. He nodded.

"I'm sorry Breakdown..." Knockout whispered, "I just...didn't want to see you hurt..."

Breakdown glared, "'See me hurt?' See me HURT? You...lying...sons of..." he gasped for a moment, trying to find the right words to comprehend his anger and pain, before he finally, just shook his helm, and then screamed, a she turned and ran

"Breakdown! Breaky, wait!" Knockout was stopped by Starscream, who shook his helm.

The seeker sighed, "Let him have some time alone to mourn."

...

Breakdown activated the ground bridge, right into the middle of Death Valley. He needed to get away, he couldn't be here right now.

The moment he entered the hot desert, he ran through it, instead of transforming, he just ran, as fast he he could. He screamed, as he did so, tears sliding down his crimson cheeks. And he kept running through the sand, until he crew tired, tripped and fell to his knees.

He transformed his hand into his hammer, and slammed it into the ground, wanting to break it, wanted to break _something._

After a few minutes, or hours, he didn't know, he stopped, and just slammed his fist down.

A few moments ago...he had been do happy...he found his mate's location...they would've been together again, reunited, just like old times...

He threw his helm back and wailed.

"YOU FRAGGER! YOU WORTHLESS GOOD FOR NOTHING FRAGGER!" he shook, "YOU PROMISED ME! YOU PROMISED ME YOU'D COME HOME TO US!_** YOU PROMISED ME!**_"

His mate had promised him. He had promised so much to him and their children. He promised them...

...

_Breakdown woke up, when he felt the berth move form the lack of the weight from the other side. He gave a baffled look, before he turned over, and blinked when he saw his mate standing at the window staring out over the burned out city of Iacon's towers in the distance. His mate's upper torso armor had been removed and was on the floor, revealing his dark, emerald proto-form skin, and the strong, bulky arms. Breakdown was in his red, blue and silver proto-form skin, only wearing his cod-piece. _

_"Sky..." he whispered, sitting up. _

_Skyquake turned, and then gave a reassuring smile to his bond mate._

_"Nothing," he whispered, "Just...thinking."_

_Breakdown tilted his helm, "About the mission tomorrow?" his suspicion was confirmed by the disappearance of Skyquake's smile. _

_The large seeker looked off at something, "I shouldn't be like this..."_

_"Sky," the groundling motioned his mate over. Skyquake did so, and sat at the edge of the berth, "Megatron chose you, out of all the seekers in his squadron to be sent off planet to guard energon cubes."_

_"I am honored that our lord chose me, if that's you concern," Skyquake whispered, "I would lay down my life to keep this cause going, you know I would."_

_Breakdown smiled, "I know. As would I, and our sparklings. But it's perfectly normal to be nervous about this mission."_

_Skyquake bowed his helm, before his cheek was caressed by his love's finger tips, "Do you want to know the truth? Even though I'm honored to be chosen, I am terrified that I'll get lost in space, and die of starvation," he took the pale white hand, and kissed the finger tips, "And that I'l never see you and the sparklings again, is my greatest fear..."_

_Breakdown hushed him, before pulling Skyquake down, and on top of him. _

_"I have no doubt that you'll return to us. I wouldn't leave you for the universe," Breakdown whispered, reaching up to caress his mate's wings. _

_Skyquake kissed his mate's helm, "And I'll never leave you...my love."_

_Skyquake kissed his mate's lips, gently, wrapping his arms around the blue and white, smaller mech beneath him. Breakdown returned the kiss, caressing the pale, silver cheek, and moaning, as his mate caressed up the middle of his back._

_"Sky..." he rasped, before he felt his mate move a hand down to his covered interface array. _

_The seeker's wings hitched, "This is my last night to spend with you," he whispered, pressing their fore-helms together, "Let me make it unforgettable..."_

_Breakdown removed his pelvic plating, throwing it to the floor and revealing his intimacy to his mate, and only his mate. Skyquake purred, removing his own cod piece. _

_His mate pulled him down for more kisses, as he placed his legs around Skyquake's waist, feeling his lover's cockpit pressing to his bare chest-plates._

_"Sky...my Sky..." he whispered, before he felt a large, hard mass enter him. _

_He gasped, arching off the berth with a pleasurable mewl, swallowed by Skyquake's lips, as pointed finger tips caressed down his cheeks, and his mate moved within him. _

_Wiping away small tears that had begun to form, at the thought that he and his mate would be a part for a very, very long time._

_"Open your spark..." Skyquake whispered, rubbing his lips over Breakdown's._

_Breakdown hissed back, "Always..." his chest plates shifted he revealed his blue spark to his beloved. Skyquake leaned down and kissed around the spark chamber, gently, caressing it, and nuzzling the spark that had bared his sparklings and belonged to him and him alone. _

_He opened his cock-pit revealing his gold spark to his mate, who smiled up at him. They took each other's hands and intertwined their fingers, as their sparks were brought together. And in the moment, they were one being with two sparks. They shared their thoughts, their feelings and their lives with each other, once again, their souls connected to their mates, with love and affection. _

_ And in that moment, he heard Skyquake through their bond._

:I will always return to you...I will never leave you or our three children...I love you, my beautiful mate, my sweet Breakdown, and I will always be yours. And you will never lose me:

_He sealed his spark promise, with a kiss, as Breakdown returned his love and gave himself to his mate, once more, before he would leave him, for who knew how long._

: Until...we meet...again...:

_He sighed happily._

_And then, overload came, trapping them in their love and devotion to each other for moment, Breakdown clutching him close, afraid to let him go. Afraid he'll lode him forever. Skyquake held him in the same possessive way. _

_"My love..." he sighed._

_..._

__Breakdown wails quieted to sobs. His sobs soon became soft whimpers and sniffles. And then, he just became silent, as the unforgiving desert sun shined down on him.

"You...promised me..." he hissed to himself what he had been screaming and crying out to the high heavens and whoever else was in range could hear.

His mate had promised to come back. He had promised to return to him and the children, to never leave them alone, to always return to them.

Death, had turned his mate into a liar. And he was lost to him now.

Forever and ever...

And he once again shed his tears on to the hot, unforgiving sand below him. Then, he stood up, and turned to glare off into the sun. For he knew who was responsible for taking his love away from him.

"...Autobots..." he growled.

And Primus help them, if he ever found the one responsible, for he would tear the earth a part, until he took his vengeance.

It was a promise.

But now, as he looked away from the son and down at the ground again, he mourned.

He just mourned.

...

Whew, I had to keep myself from crying, as I wrote this.

Poor Breakdown!

Review please.


End file.
